


Всего одна проблема

by Fuurin444



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: У Ичиго Куросаки есть всего одна проблема. Зато какая...





	

**Название: Всего одна проблема  
Автор: Fuurin444  
Бета: сама  
Фэндом: Bleach  
Персонажи: Ичиго Куросаки  
Формат: мини, закончен  
Рейтинг: G  
Дисклеймер: автор всех Кубо Тайто**   
  
У Ичиго Куросаки в его пока короткой, но, кто бы что не думал, очень насыщенной жизни есть всего одна проблема. Одна, зато настолько объёмная, что затрагивает все сферы существования. И это даже не то, что работу ему скорее всего не найти, хотя бы потому, что в институт он не поступит – к экзаменам готовиться некогда. И не то, что у него нет девушки – к счастью, у Кейго пока тоже нет, а значит чувствовать себя ущербным рано. И, нет, не семейные сложности, хотя когда от тебя что-то скрывает даже тот из родителей, кто давно умер, это, наверное, не совсем здорово. Просто… он стал героем.   
Как это случилось, Ичиго затрудняется теперь вспомнить, может, его просто очень сильно приложили головой… пару десятков раз. Но перемены налицо: раньше не его дело – было, ну... не его делом. И он с большим удовольствием послал бы любого шизика разодетого в шикахушо с заявлениями типа: «ты должен спасти мир». А видеть призраков ему не нравилось. Белое было белым, добро – добром, а с врагами можно было попробовать договориться и только потом – драться. Ну, если не повезёт. И максимум до разбитого носа, а не насмерть. 

  
А теперь… теперь. Не видеть то, что прежде он мечтал перестать видеть, похоже на проклятье. И.о. шинигами готов услышать писк маячка на Пустых или получить кирпич в окно в любое время суток. А потом мчаться, спасать. Кого-нибудь или всех сразу. Внутри него существуют несколько совершенно автономных личностей, и это не шизофрения. Его бывшие враги – его друзья (и этот список всё пополняется). Его друг среди его врагов, а списки жертв растут, и нужно действовать, потому что «кто, если не ты», когда творится такое.   
У Ичиго Куросаки в жизни есть всего одна проблема, решения которой он пока не нашёл. На это как-то нет времени, потому что мир снова в опасности, и есть серьёзные опасения, что никто из них не переживёт этот день. Но если всё-таки удача будет на его стороне, и они все вернуться домой, то после того как он поест (Что? У него здоровый растущий организм!) и выспится (А выспится он обязательно, и это не обсуждается.) Куросаки-младшему придётся ответить себе на вопрос, затрагивающий все сферы его жизни: «Раз уж он всё равно им стал, то… как жить героем?» 


End file.
